Fizzenworth and Pedesco
by daddylonglegss
Summary: One of the best episodes of Victorious has to be 'Sleepover At Sikowitz's." There's so much fun interaction between the Hollywood Arts gang! We all know that Tori and Beck end up staying the night at their teacher's, and we all know that Tori wins the bet. But what didn't we see? What happened between Tori and Beck before the morning? Read this and you'll get an answer!


**Author's Note:** I'm back! Sorry it took me so long to write just this one, well, one-shot. Anyways, here it is! A Bori story, even though I'm partial to Tandre. Oh, and by the way, I'm just going with the names my closed-caption provided - I always thought it was Goldenheart, too, but whatever. I hope you all enjoy this one-shot! One more thing: This story has NOTHING to do with my other (and longer) fanfic, _Victorious: Later Days._ This is a completely different setting and everything. I do not own Victorious or its characters. Enjoy!

**Beck's POV**

I_ was so psyched to be sleeping under the same roof as Tori tonight_. I could've kissed Sikowitz's feet for issuing us the challenge of staying in character for a whole night. And I could've kissed Robbie, too, for telling me that I would be an invader of personal space. That to me just meant that if I touched Tori, it would just look like I was acting the part. I had the whole afternoon to prepare my accent and get the touchy-feely part of my character perfect. Of course I had to take Jade to get a costume, because just about everything she owned was black or close to it. I didn't like shopping with her. I mean, what guy really enjoyed shopping with his girlfriend? She was so wishy-washy about being hot and then seeing herself as fat and gross. It was a constant battle we had together – but I could tell that sometimes she was serious and it hurt me to see her act that way.

"Don't tell me that this shirt makes me doesn't look fat! My belly's hanging out and everything!" Jade stormed out of the fitting room of the fifth store we went to. I was exhausted by the second store.

"Jade, babe, it's a belly shirt. You're supposed to see your stomach," I said, trying to calm her down. I felt awkward because the fitting room attendant was standing right there. "You look great," I said and turned my head towards the woman. "Right?"

"Of course! Real cute," she simply said and started to arrange some things on hangers. It was her third time doing that since I was sitting in the chair waiting. I wish I had something to do to get me out of this situation.

"Okay, well, fine. I guess I do look cute," she grinned and headed back into the dressing room to change into her regular clothes. Before she got to the back of the rooms, I heard her yell out, "Don't think we're done! I need some shorts!"

"Awh, Christ," I said sliding down in my chair. The woman smiled over at me.

"You're a good boyfriend," she said to me. I smiled uncomfortably, because it wasn't really true.

Sure, I had been in love with Jade at some point in our relationship, but that was before I met Tori. I mean, she had everything. Talent, looks, smarts, and she was funny. I guess that was the one thing that Jade was missing. Her sense of humor was twisted, and I never caught on to that. She laughed at the idea of kids getting hit by ice cream trucks. She smiled at murder crime scene photos on the web. I mean, just today as we were walking into the mall, she contemplated putting industrial grade super glue on the payphones when you walk in. When I asked her why, she simply replied "Because it's well into the 2000s, if you don't have a cell, then you deserve it." Then she laughed, of course. So I wasn't a good boyfriend because nowadays, half of the time I was with Jade, I was thinking about Tori. I'd find myself comparing her to Jade and daydreaming about how much happier I could be if I was with her instead of Jade. I wasn't miserable with Jade, but I wasn't exactly what you would call excited to know I had someone like her. For chiz sake, she got me lemonade for my birthday! And she didn't make it, I mean, it wasn't even in a carton from the juice aisle. It was in a can…and it was warm.

"Let's go," I heard Jade say. "Here fitting room lady," Jade said before basically throwing and smothering her in all the clothes she brought to the fitting room. Some fell to the ground.

"My name's Stacy," she said, having trouble with some tangled hangers.

"Yeah yeah, tell someone who cares," Jade said and waltzed off. I sighed and bent down to pick some of the shirts.

"I'm sorry…about her," I said handing Stacy some of the shirts. She took them and gave me a smile.

"Like I said, you're good boyfriend," she said.

_It was time to head over to Sikowitz's house. _We were going to be later than everyone because even though we just needed to get her a pair of shorts, she wanted to go on a small shopping spree. So for the past hour and a half I heard nothing but, "Let me have your card." And "Here, carry this." I was so delighted to go to the sleepover where our friends were and talk to someone else. Or actually, talk in general. I didn't get to talk much with Jade when we shopped. Shopping for something other than what she liked was really stressful for her, I didn't say much so that I wouldn't get on her bad side. Err, worse side.

"You sure you like my costume?" I heard Jade say as we exited my car. I walked around and looked her up and down. I grabbed her by the hips.

"Ah, indubitably muh dear. I think you look tip-top-tiddily-terrific," I said, touching her all over. I was now in character, my warbled British accent and touchy-feely hands were ready for this. I planted a kiss on her lips. "Whatcha think? Do I resemble a Malcolm Winchester Fizzenworth?" I said, quite fast. I was impressed with myself.

"You suuuure do! And do ah remind ya of a Betsey-Sue Goldenhorn?" she said with a country accent, backing away and looping her fingers around her belt loops and kicking up her cowboy boot.

"Indeed you do, love," I smiled and put my arm around her. We started to the door, and all I could think was why couldn't Jade be that peppy at least ten percent of the time. It would make a world of a difference.

I rang the doorbell and waited to be greeted by Sikowitz. I continued in character, putting my arms around him then massaging his earlobes as we walked across the room, where I saw Tori. She didn't greet me, but went to straight over to Jade, looking over her outfit, making sure she had the sweet, country girl act down. She wasted no time in trying to make Jade mad by shoving her hand into her box of raisin bran, and putting a fistful of it into Jade's mouth. I couldn't help but smile across the room as this happened. I watched Tori walk away in her cop uniform that made me chubby in the pants. She looked hot; even with her tiny waist covered in instruments and tools cops used and even with her soft lips covered in red lipstick. And there was something about the accent she was using that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, in a good way.

It was almost 9:30. I knew this because while our characters were interacting, Sikowitz was documenting things on a tape recorder. While he was talking about Robbie getting banished from the house for breaking character, I was touching all over Cat's face. I made her an annoying game show host, because I thought she was annoying. She just reminded me of a mosquito. I wasn't sure why Jade liked her better than Tori, as far as our little group of friends was concerned. She had a high-pitched and ditzy voice, an even more irritating laugh and she was always saying something stupid. I let her go, and she proceeded in making a stupid joke. I grabbed a bust off of Sikowitz's shelf to try and occupy myself and ignore what she had to say. The blood beneath my skin began to boil as she spoke, but simmered down when Tori added to her commentary. And then she walked over to me.

"I'll need to see your license and registration," she said, waltzing over to me still holding on to the box of cereal. Her free hand was used to push some of her silky hair out of her face, and adjust her hat. This was it. This was my chance! I got to touch her, and it would be seemingly harmless.

"Sorry there, Constable. I don't own a motor car and therefore don't have no such documents in me trouser pockets," I said, touching her first by putting an arm around her, then grabbing her by the chin and jaw bone. All I could think was that if nobody were here with us, I would kiss her. Just like this. It wasn't but a few seconds later that my fantasies of kissing her were diminished as she pushed me away and offered me some raisin bran. "I'm game, so why don't you pop a dabble in me mouth?" So she did, and even though I wasn't a fan of the cereal, I didn't mind her hand all over my lips. I almost choked when Jade shouted "Well!" I was sure she would break character, making it easier for me to be alone with Tori. But she didn't; her voice returned to that of Betsey-Sue Goldenhorn and she threatened me in the nicest way she could.

_This was it. _Tori and I were finally the only ones left. Cat ran off with Sikowitz's nephew to see the Wall Dogs play at the Moxy and for a minute, I thought he could be a threat towards getting Tori alone. Andre's grandmother came and basically forced him to lose his pregnant belly and his exhausted demeanor. And thanks to Sikowitz's, my girlfriend practically bursted out of character from grabbing the tray of hot quesadillas off the counter he asked her to get. So this was it, as I've said. We only needed to annoy Sikowitz enough so he would leave us alone. I felt as if she was catching on to what I wanted. But it could've been because she was ready to break character, since she was almost going to be out of raisin bran soon. She sat on one side of him, talking about the inventors of the cereal and I just made up some shit that didn't make sense. And finally, he broke down. I watched him, practically unravel in front of us, saying that he couldn't stand being around us so he was going to bed. Telling us to make ourselves comfortable and at home, but to not look under his bathroom sink. We were teenagers. Unless I could occupy myself with something else, say Tori, there was a chance I would look. So he went to bed and I finally got to touch Tori yet again. I poked her as she put more of the cereal into her mouth, rambling about wildebeests.

"I am a police officer!" she shouted at me, and continued to eat her cereal. I put my hands in my lap to think about my next move.

"So, deario, what do you say you and I quit with these characters for the time being?" I asked, still in my Cockney accent. I stood up and walked behind her, leaning over to where she was sitting and took her hat off. She snatched it back and put it on her head.

"Why would I, a police officer, want to do that? I'm not losing this bet of staying in character, so back off and have some raisin bran," she said, standing up and shoving the box in my face.

"Well love, it could be fun. I don't think we've ever hung out alone for more than ten minutes at a time. There's always someone around. Whether it's my lady or some bloke," I said and shrugged.

"Alright, but we're going to break character at the same time, and pick it back up at the same time…or you'll be arrested and forced to eat soggy raisin bran through a straw," she said, remaining in the officer voice.

"Mmkay, that sounds like a wonderfully, perfect idea. We'll say, um, 'raisin bran' in our regular voices to break character. Ready? One, two…three…"

"Raisin bran!" we both said in our normal voices.

"So now what?" I asked. Now I had Tori alone, but I didn't know what to talk about. I didn't know what to say to her. I was clueless. I was like a bandit who stole his first diamond. I didn't know what to do now that I had her alone.

"I dunno. You're the one who wanted to break character," Tori started, "I guess there's not much to talk about. I mean, we're friends, but we're not close. I don't know any of your secrets…as a matter of fact, I don't even know what your favorite color is," she shrugged. She walked to the kitchen and picked at the quesadillas that were left over, eating some of the cold melted cheese that escaped the tortillas.

"Well, let's learn about each other. You're really cool, but we can never hang because of Jade and my-"

"Why does she hate me so much?!" Tori blurted out.

"You know, I knew that question was bound to come up. She hates girls. That's just how she is," I shrugged. "And the fact that you kissed me in front of our whole class and humiliated her, well that added fuel to the fire."

"What do you mean she hates girls? Cat's a girl and she doesn't hate her," Tori pouted, before sticking a piece of food in her mouth.

"She used to. But then she figured she could get Cat to do things for her, but she became more of a friend than a servant. And just to get it off my chest to someone, I honestly don't like Cat. I find her, um…"

"Annoying? I can tell. She annoys me, too, but she's sweet and nice," she started.

"Kind of like you?" I smiled, walking towards her. She furrowed her brows and put the quesadilla she was eating down.

"I'm annoying?" she said before taking a step back.

"Tori, you know what I mean. You're so sweet and you're nice. You're funny and gorgeous, man are you gorgeous. Look at your cheekbones. You could be a model," I found myself saying as I walked closer and closer.

"Beck, um, you're kind of making me uncomfortable," she said taking another step back.

"Why? Is it because you feel the same way I do? I know you look at me in _that _way. I know you don't like the idea of Jade being my girlfriend. The day we met, when you were trying to rub the coffee out of my shirt, our eyes locked. I'll never forget that moment and you won't either, will you?" I said. I had successfully cornered her against the fridge but it wasn't like I needed to. Within one second she lunged at me, and our lips crashed into each other.

"Mm, Beck. I wanted to do that since the first time I kissed you in front of the class. I think about you all the time. I hate that you're with Jade, sometimes, because we're all friends and if you left her for me, it would be weird and Jade would probably kill the both of us," she said, grabbing my face and pulling me into a kiss. This time it was a deep kiss and our tongues would move around in a synchronized fashion against each other. I took her hat off her head in the process, and dropped it on the counter. My hands ran all through her beautiful, long hair. I couldn't believe it. I was doing what I had been dreaming of for what seemed like forever. I was kissing Tori, and more importantly, she was kissing me.

"I'm so glad we feel the same way. I think about you all the time, even when I'm with Jade. _Especially_ when I'm with Jade," I said after pulling away. I wiped my lips with the palm of my hand and looked down at it. It was covered in red lipstick. I smiled and held my hand up to her.

"Oops, guess that lipstick wasn't 'super stay' after all," she smiled and then walked over to get me a paper towel. She wet it in the sink and wiped the rest of the lipstick off my face.

"So what now? Do we just pretend this night never happened tomorrow? And when we're around our friends, do we ignore the fact that our feelings exist?" I asked, after I had taken the paper towel from her hand and started to wipe the lipstick on my hand off.

"We're going to have to. You and Jade have been together for a long time. Long before I started Hollywood Arts. You can't ruin things with her because of me. It wouldn't be fair, and besides, you're not that kind of guy," she said softly.

"I'm not? How do you know? You said it yourself, you don't really know me. I'm willing to risk the world to be with you, Tori. To hell with our friends, if they were really our friends, it wouldn't matter if we dated," I said. I could feel my heart beating a mile a minute. It was the same kind of feeling I used to get when I saw Jade before we started going out. A feeling I hadn't felt in forever. I took Tori's hand and placed it against my chest, letting her feel my heart beat.

"Beck, I…"

"I love you, Tori," I said, and took her hand to kiss it. "I love you, and I want to tell our friends. I want to break up with Jade. I want to be with you, at any cost," I found myself saying. Word vomit – because I certainly couldn't control it. She looked away from me and up in the air. I watched as her eyes filled up with tears.

"I-I can't, Beck. I can't let you tell our friends, or break up with Jade. She loves you, and you might be that kind of guy, but I'm not that kind of girl," she said, sniffling and taking her hand back to wipe her eyes. "But if it makes things easier to know, I think I love you, too." She smiled, leaning up to kiss me once more.

"It does make things easier. Now I know that there's at least a chance," I said before pulling her in for a tight hug. We held each other for a little while and it felt as if the world stopped. At least I wanted it to. I didn't want this night to end. We finally let go of each other and we were all smiles.

"So now what? Now that we've gotten all of this out in the open," Tori asked. I shrugged.

"I guess, since we are clear about our feelings, we should get to know each other," I chuckled.

"Yeah! But we've been out of character for a little too long, so let's become our characters again," she smiled, "That accent of yours was kind of hot."

I laughed, "You think so? Ha ha, okay. I know, we'll say our favorite color on the count of three in our accents, and the challenge of staying in character will begin again."

"That sounds fair. Let me get my box of raisin bran!" she said, snatching her hat off of the counter and putting it on her head. She then jogged into the living room and jumped over the chairs, sitting down in one that was next to the box of raisin bran. I followed suit and sat down in the papasan chair

"Ready? One, two, three…"

"Red!" we both said at the same time in our characters' voices.

"I knew we were meant to be, love," I smiled, folding my arms and getting cozy in the chair.

_I don't remember falling asleep. _But all I knew was that we learned so much about each other. I had fallen even harder for Tori in those moments. She was a really cool girl, practically like Jade, but without all of that hate. I spent the rest of the night, nodding in and out of sleep. I would forget where I was for a moment, and then get a glimpse of Tori sleeping. She was so pretty. Practically angelic. The morning came before I knew it – I felt as if I shut my eyes for five minutes and then the sun was out and birds were chirping when I opened them again. It seemed as if Tori and I woke up around the same time. We looked around and then at each other.

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked, in my normal, sleepy head voice. Tori didn't answer she just gasped and made a noise.

"Ahh!" she started and pointed at me. "Yooou broke character! You lost! I am a police officer and I am victorious!" She shouted in her cop voice, putting her hands up in the air. "Enjoy some raisin bran, you freakish Brit!" she yelled at me and decided to shake what was left of her cereal all over me. I couldn't do anything but smile. "This is Officer Pedesco, code three!" she said into her fake walkie-talkie and ran out the door, making siren noises with her mouth. "HA!" she said before slamming the door.

Not more than a couple minutes after that, Sikowitz came out in his robe. "What in the devil was that noise?" he asked. I stood up and brushed the cereal out of my hair and clothes.

"Tori. She stayed in character. She won," I said.

"Wow, that's impressive," he said. "She's one hell of a student," he said and smiled before going over to his kitchen – to make coffee, I guess.

_She's one hell of a girl, _I thought to myself. _One hell of a girl, indubitably._


End file.
